


Last Song

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request--Eren and Mikasa dance the last dance at their senior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/62314166360/eremika-highschool-au-3

The DJ called for the last dance of the night: the night of their senior prom.

Mikasa sat alone at one of the tables set up off the dance floor. She looked around, watching as her friends were pairing up with their dates and getting ready for the last song. Before she knew it, Eren stood before her; his hand was extended towards her.

“Can I have this dance?” He had a smirk spread across his face. She looked up at him and found herself smiling as well. She took his hand, standing up. Still hand in hand, they walked to the dance floor—a bit of a feat considering that she was not used to wearing heels, but she managed.

The song was slow. She draped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers together. She stared into his eyes as he led them in their swaying.

As cliché as it was, she almost felt they were the only ones there. Only Mikasa and Eren. Everybody else on the dance floor seemingly disappeared. They swayed and swayed to the beat of the song, not that there was much of a beat. She brought him closer, resting her head against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “You look beautiful tonight.”

She smiled. “You look quite handsome yourself.”

Three minutes passed as the song was reaching the bridge. Neither really paid attention to the music or the people around them, that was until Jean swayed Marco into Eren.

“Jean!” Marco scolded his date, in which Jean only laughed, “My bad.”

Eren scowled in Jean’s direction and Mikasa took noticed. She tugged on his tie, pulling his head down. (It was hard to believe how much he had grown in height over the years, whilst she had stopped.) Green eyes expressed his confusion. She reached up a bit, brushing her lips against his. He took no time to return the kiss.


End file.
